


Ruler

by rieraclaelin, the_dangerous_ginger



Series: Destiel Smut Drabbles and Ficlets [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Professor Dean Winchester, Professor Kink, Sex Toys, Spanking, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:32:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4663350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/rieraclaelin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dangerous_ginger/pseuds/the_dangerous_ginger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Dean have been together for about a year now, even going as far to move in with each other. Castiel has got a secret kink, or at least he thinks it's a secret...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruler

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I know that I said I was going on a half hiatus, and I am.  
> This is just what happens when you have two bored authors creating a story via email...  
> Enjoy!
> 
> ~K & J

One evening, after a particularly horrible day at work, Cas comes home and drops wearily down on the couch.  He is slightly surprised to hear movement coming from the kitchen, he almost always manages to beat Dean home.

There's a tentative knock on the door frame and a quiet but firm, "Mr. Novak, can I speak with you?"

Cas turns and stares wide-eyed at Dean, who is dressed in a white button up with the sleeves rolled up and black slacks. He's also carrying a history book and a ruler. The glint in Dean's eyes is enough to make Cas's mouth run dry.

Cas closes his eyes briefly and tries to swallow down the slight panic of Dean finding out.  Finally, he lets out a quiet, shaky breath and opens his eyes to see Dean's face lit up with a tiny, reassuring smile. 

He nods slightly, then clears his throat.  "I... yes, of course."

The pair make their way to the small study in the back of the house, Dean aloft with anticipation and Cas sinking into anxiety and nervousness, but there's also a small bout of adrenaline flowing through his veins at the notion that this was actually happening.

They take their respective seats, Dean in the large, cushioned chair behind the desk and Cas across the desk from him. Dean slides the book towards him and instructs him to turn to a specific page and begin reading. Cas stumbles over a few words but otherwise gets through an entire passage over the French - Indian war.

When he finishes, Dean nods and pushes another paper towards him. "That was very good, Mr. Novak. That is why I'm confused on your, rather poor, performance on this assignment."

Cas is left to reel over a copy of an assignment he'd half assed back in college, over the exact material he just read. Dean had even went as far to mark comments all over it with red ink, including a note at the top reading, " _You can do better than this. See me for extra credit."_

 

Cas continues to stare at the paper as he feels a blush settle in his cheeks.  "I-I'm sorry, sir" he stutters out quietly, before slowly looking up to Dean's face.  "I have been a little distracted lately." 

He bites his lip softly while looking back down at the note written in big letters on his paper.  "I could really use this extra credit."

"I guess it's a good thing I'm feeling generous today."

Dean stands and comes to sit on the corner of the desk near Cas, absentmindedly tapping the ruler on this thigh.

"I'll give you extra credit, Mr. Novak, but it will be on my terms. Whatever I say, goes, and if you fail to meet my requirements. I’ll have to punish you. Is that understood?" He makes sure to punctuate the last part by trailing the ruler along the line of Cas's jaw.

Cas swallows hard and fights back a shiver at the feel of the ruler along his skin, then he glances back up with wide eyes and nods quickly.  "Yes, sir.  Whatever you want, sir, I will do it."

Dean gently cards fingers through Cas's hair and murmurs a low, "Good boy."

Then he stands again, and pulls out a plug from his right slacks pocket and a bottle of lube from the other. He hands them both to Cas and instructs him to go to the bathroom and put the plug in.

Cas stands up from the desk and stares at Dean for a few seconds until Dean raises an eyebrow and gives a stern look. 

He sucks in a breath and quickly retreats to the bathroom and shuts the door behind him.  A glance in the mirror shows his blue eyes dark with arousal and a flush spreading over his face. 

Cas grins and quickly unfastens his pants and lets them pool to the floor.  He softly palms his cock, hard and leaking under his boxers, then bites his lip and pulls them down to join his pants.  He squirts some lube onto his fingers, then bends over the sink and reaches behind him.  He makes quick work of opening himself up while biting his lip hard to stop all the little noises from leaving his mouth. 

By the time he has three fingers comfortably inside him, Cas is panting hard and his flush has traveled down his neck and under his shirt.  He slowly pulls his fingers out, then lubes up the plug before gently sliding it inside, groaning softly at the feel of it bumping against his prostate. Standing back up, Cas glances at his boxers and jeans and bites his lip.  Does he put them back on?  Technically Dean didn't tell him to keep them off, and he forgot to ask...  He decides to play it safe and pulls his clothes back on, then slowly walks back out to the study, panting softly and trying not to squirm with the feel of the plug buried inside him.

When he returns, he sits back down gingerly, the flush staining his cheeks turning a little darker at Dean's outright predatory gaze. Dean hands him the book again and tells him to reread the passage again and to pay close attention because there would be a small quiz afterwards.

It's smooth sailing until about halfway through reading, and that's when the plug starts to vibrate, causing him to yelp and squirm even more. He gets a stern look from Dean and clears his throat, and tries to read again.

Cas tries his best to ignore the gentle vibrations against his prostate as he reads, but his breathing starts to get faster and harsher as time goes on.  He keeps glancing up at Dean, who continues to stare at him with the same expression on his face as when he first walked back into the study, then looks back at his book to read. 

Cas squirms slightly, then lets out a tiny whimper as the plug shifts inside him.  His cock is achingly hard, and he desperately want to unfasten his pants to give him some more room, and his hands twitch as he forces them to stay where they are.

He finishes reading and looks up expectantly at Dean, who nods and twirls the ruler around his fingers with one hand and ticks the controls up another two notches. Cas whimpers loudly at the stronger vibrations, but Dean merely ignores the noise and continues twirling the ruler. He begins to question Cas over the material that he read but Cas just _can't keep up_. He gets two out of the ten questions right. Dean _tsks_ at him at snaps the ruler against his palm.

"You disappoint me Mr. Novak. I suppose a punishment is due after all."

Cas moans quietly at the sound of the ruler hitting Dean's palm.  "I'm s-sorry, sir!" His eyes never leave the ruler as Dean continues to snap it against his palm.  Each loud crack making Cas shiver.

"Hm. You will be. Over the desk."

When Cas hesitates he growls lowly, "Now, Mr. Novak."

The tone of his voice has Cas scrambling over to the desk and spreading himself over the surface, panting as his erection is pressed hard against the wood and the vibrations kick up yet another notch. He can feel the edge of the ruler trail down his spine and slap lightly against the curve of his ass through his slacks.

Cas digs his nails into the desk and whines as he feels the vibrations getting stronger.  As Dean trails the ruler down his back and over his ass, Cas groans loudly and cants his hips back, pressing his ass back against the ruler, silently begging for Dean to slap him harder with it.

"Eager to make it up, are we? That can be arranged.”

 He makes Cas lift his hips enough to relieve him of his belt and pants, teasing him through the thin fabric of his boxers.

"How many Mr. Novak? How many do you think will make it up to me?"

"T-ten sir..." 

Cas braces his hands on the desk and spreads his legs a little farther apart, sucking in his breath at the feel of the plug shifting.

The steady vibrations against his prostate is distracting him from what Dean is doing behind him, and he jumps hard when Dean leans over his back and growls quietly against his ear.  "Count them, Mr. Novak.  If you miss one, we start from the beginning, do you understand?

"Y-yes Sir." There's a beat of silence while Dean pulls down his boxers, before the loud crack of the ruler against bare skin resounds throughout the room. Cas sucks in a harsh breath before whimpering out, "One."

They get to five and Dean turns the vibrator up again, causing Cas to lose count. The pulse of the vibrator against his prostate is so, so sweet, especially when it's clashing against the stinging bite of the ruler. Fifteen total and Cas is a writhing, sobbing mess, harder than what he was before and pleading with Dean to fuck him.

Dean runs a soothing hand down Cas's back, then slowly trails his fingers across his ass and down to the base of the plug.  He gives it a gentle twist, then slowly pulls it out halfway before pushing it back in, just as slowly and making Cas buck his hips and whimper loudly.

"You want me to fuck you, Mr. Novak?  Do you think you deserve to be fucked?" 

Dean turns the vibrator up to its highest setting and watches as Cas arches back hard and scratches his nails against the desk trying to find purchase.  Long, loud moans fill the room as Cas tries to press up against the desk, looking for friction. 

Dean grabs Cas's hips and jerks them back, then digs his fingers into his hips to hold him still.  "I asked you a question, Mr. Novak.  Do not make me repeat myself again."

"Please sir! I'll be good I swear!" Cas cries.

Dean takes pity on him, somewhat, and pushes the plug against Cas's prostate, hard, before pulling it away and out quickly. Cas whimpers at the loss but is quickly soothed when the head of Dean's cock nudges against his hole.

He teases Cas again for what feels like an eternity, before suddenly sliding home with a long groan. Cas keens underneath him, arching his back and mewling loudly.

"Time for your real extra credit, Mr. Novak." He pauses to roughly palm one of Cas's reddened ass cheeks, admiring the lovely color.

"You're going to paint this desk white... but not until I say so. Understood?"

Cas closes his eyes tightly and pants out "Yes, sir... I won't come until you tell me to."

_"Good boy."_

Dean slide his hands up to Cas's hips and slowly pulls out until only the head of his cock is still inside.  He trails a hand back down to Cas's ass, then gives it a sharp smack and thrusts back in, hard and deep. He continues to pull out slowly, then thrust back in hard, listening to Cas's breathless whines and groans.

"Harder, sir... please fuck me harder! Please!"

Dean complies, setting out a relentless pace. He manages to punctuate every few thrusts with a sharp smack, making Cas cry out. After a while, Cas begins to meet Dean thrust for thrust, causing both their orgasms to rush to the surface.

Cas is teetering dangerously on the edge when Dean comes with another low growl, leaving marks on his lover's hips, and it takes every ounce of willpower Cas has not to lose himself right along with him. When Dean regains enough coherent thought, he leans forward and whispers roughly into Cas's ear.

"Come for me, Angel."

With a wail, Cas is doing just what Dean asked of him, painting the desk white, untouched. His vision wavers and he sags against Dean, who's murmuring praises into his ear the entire time.

By the time Cas fully comes back, Dean has already pulled out and is gently cleaning him off. 

Cas glances over his shoulder and catches Dean's eye, then grins slightly.  "So, sir, did I earn that extra credit?"

Dean just chuckles softly, then helps Cas stand up before turning him and bringing him into his arms. 

He kisses his temple before murmuring "Yeah, baby, you did good."

Cas gives a sated smile and melts even more into Dean's arms.

A few seconds later, the quiet is broken.  "Hey Dean?"

"Yeah, Cas?"

Cas bites his lip softly, then pulls back to look at Dean.  "How did you know?"

There was a small pause before Dean huffed out a laugh, "Well, it started out as kind of a guess. You always looked like you could eat me alive when I wore something similar to this, or, even better, when I was doing paperwork for the shop behind the desk. Hannah confirmed my suspicions though, with her comment about, what was it? _'Naughty professors?'_ Plus, when you all but strangled Balthazar for trying to continue on with a _'Caaassiiee!!'_ it became pretty clear."

Cas ducks his head, unsure what to do now that he's been found out.

Dean answers his silent question for him though, his voice dropping a few octaves into what Cas will then on refer to as the 'Professor Dean voice.'

"I expect to see you in my office again next week, Mr. Novak."

Cas can't help but agree with a, "Yes Sir."

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Let us know!
> 
> ~K & J


End file.
